


Stranded

by Dc15



Category: The 100, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc15/pseuds/Dc15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Louise and her little sister Clarke Griffin are going on a trip to India, they are close to India when the something goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So new noralise story with clexa this time.
> 
> I got the idea when I was in my German class, we were watching this movie and it inspired me to write this so all I have to say is... 
> 
> Thank you my German teacher 
> 
> -D

Mary Louise's POV 

'Will you hurry up!' I shouted up the stairs 

'Will you calm your tits' my little sister Clarke says while trying to carry her suitcase down the stairs 

I sigh and run up the stairs I grab the suitcase out of her hand and carry it downstairs.

I put it down with a huff.

'What did you pack? Rocks' I ask Clarke shrugs and walks past me 

'Will you just put your suitcases in the car already' my dad Julian says 

We grab our suitcases and I put them in the car/

While I'm putting it in Clarke's boyfriend runs up to the car.

'Hey' he says and kisses her 

'Hi' she says with a smile 

'Hey Finn touch her again and I'll break your arms' I say and close the trunk 

'Calm down dude' he says and holds his hand out for a handshake 

I stare at his hand and then look back at his face 

'Damn I forgot my headphones wait here' Clarke says and runs up the stairs 

Once she's out of sight I grab Finn by his shirt I lift him a little of the ground 

'I know what you did, so you end it here tell her the truth or I break you' I say with a growl 

'I don't know what you mean' he says hastily 

'So you weren't having a nice sleep over with Wales minus the sleep' I growl and shake him once 

'I...I' he begins 

'You...you what? Are you fucking stupid or something' I say 

He looks at me and Clarke comes back, I drop him and take a step back 

'Hey what's wrong?' She asks 

Finn looks at her and then back at me, I glare at him and he looks back at Clarke 

'I don't think this is working out' he begins, I look at Clarke who is getting mad 

'What do you mean?' She asks angry 

'I think you and I should stay friends' he says 

'I gave you everything!' She shouts 

'Clarke don't begin' he says I frown, what does he mean 

'No, I slept with you and now you dump me!' She shouts 

I get angry and grab him again 

'You did what?!' I ask and punch him once 

He stumbles back 

'She doesn't know what she's saying' he says and holds his now bleeding nose 

'Oh, I know exactly what I'm saying' Clarke says back 

I launch at him and punch him over and over again.

'Stay away from her, don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even think about her' I say I get up from the ground and Finn slowly stumbles away 

I turn to Clarke who is crying, I pull her into me and she cries into my neck 

'Hey what happened?' Julian asks when he comes outside 

'Nothing' Clarke says and gets into the car

Julian looks at me, eyebrows raised 

'I took care off it' I say he sigh and shakes his head.

We get into the car and start driving to the airport

Clarke puts on her headphones and stares out of the window 

I'm playing a game on my phone when a car speeds past us.

The car stops at a traffic light and my dad stops next to the car, he rolls his window down 

The woman in the car does the same and stares at my dad 

'A little tip, it's a 40 miles per hour' he says 

The woman in the car thanks him sarcastically and rolls the window back up.

I look to my left and see a girl with green eyes and brown hair staring at me 

I decided to be rude and stare back at her, she frowns and lifts her shoulders up, I mirror her move and we glare at each other.

When the light turn green the car speeds away and my dad mutters something under his breath it sounded like 'boy they were right when they said that women can't drive'

I pretend I didn't hear that and we arrive at the airport, we took a different route because there was huge traffic jam

We wait at our gate and Clarke is texting Octavia.

'Oh, is that the one with the over protective brother' I ask 

'Yep' she says and kept texting her 

'She's tho one who had a crush on me' I say with a smirk 

'That was six years ago' Clarke says 

'Still puberty hit me like a truck' I say my smirk only getting bigger 

'Yeah you look like you've been hit with a truck' she says smirking back at me 

I gasp and start tickling her and she squeals and tries to push me away 

'Say sorry' I say and keep tickling her 

'No' she says while laughing

'Say it!' I say and I start pushing we down more 

'I...CANT... BREATH' she says through Her laughter 

'Then say sorry' I say and keep tickling her 

'Okay, sorry' she says and I stop tickling her I get off of her and sit back down 

She sits next to me and leans into me.

'Why did he just break up with me?' She asks getting sad 

'Because he's an idiot, he's the kind of guy who was so fucking full of himself, I'm happy I punched a lot of that ego out of him' I say 

'That's an amazing thing to tweet about' she says and starts typing on her phone 

'Big sister @marylou_Griffin just gave @finn_chill_boy a nice message #sisterpower #screwfinn' she reads out loud and then posted it 

I laugh and grab my phone I retweet it and comment 

'Well nobody can get away with hurting my favourite sister' I post it 

Octavia_blake :  
She's ur only sister

Marylou_Griffin:   
@octavia_blake jealous?

Octavia_blake:   
@marylou_Griffin u wish

I laugh and put my phone down.

'Airplane 1738 is boarding now' we hear a woman say we get up and make our way through the security.

'What seat do you have?' Clarke asks 

'17F, and you?' I ask 

'17G' she says 

We sit down and Clarke is sitting at the other side of the little hallway. 

We sit down and just relax 

A girl sits down next to Clarke and I look at her 

'Hi I'm Lexa woods' she says and holds her hand out for Clarke who shakes it with a smile 

'Clarke griffin' she says and they don't talk after that.

I look around me and see that the seat right next to me is empty.

-Nora's POV- 

'We are late!' I say to my mother lily 

'Well traffic wasn't really helping' she says as we rush to our gate 

We get in and apologise.

'What seat do you have?' Lily asks me 

'17E' I say 

'I'm right behind you 16E' she says and I nod my head 

I walk toward my seat and a girl is blocking my way.

'Excuse me' I say irritated 

The girl looks up and I've seen her somewhere before, she sigh and puts her legs out of the way.

I sit down and she's starting at me 

'What?' I ask rudely 

'Do I know you from somewhere?' She ask 

'Unlikely' I say 

I look away and she keeps looking at me 

'Can you not' I say angry 

'Your the girl from the car' she says and I realise why she looked so familiar.

'You were the rude girl who glared at me' I say back 

'You started' she says and looks away 

I sigh, I'm stuck next to her for 10 hours 

I close my eyes and try to sleep.

-Mary Louise's POV- 

We were halfway there when the plane started shaking violently, the seatbelt light went on and I woke up Clarke and told her to put her seatbelt on she groaned but closed it anyway.

I look at the girl next to me and shake her she hits my hand away and glares at me 

'What?' She asks 

I point at the stewardess and she told her to put her seatbelt on.

I look to my left and see a bright light, Clarke and Lexa scream and people freak out about it.

Airbags fall down and everyone puts them on and freak out more 

-no ones POV- 

Breaking news, airplane had to make an emergency landing out of al the people on the plane 4 are missing,

-Nora's POV- 

I woke up in an orange tent with four other people I looked around and saw the girl who sat next to me, I slowly touch her nose and she doesn't react, I grab his nose and she suddenly breathes in and sits up 

'What the hell are you trying to kill me' she asks and stares at me 

I shrug.

'Clarke' she says and the other girl next to me sits up 

'Let's get out of here' she says and starts to open the orange tent 

'You can't just open it safety measures' I say but she ignores me and climbed out.

'Clarke stay there' she says and the other blonde girl names Clarke nodded her head 

I climb out as well and look around 

'I'm gonna look for people' she says 

'Wait up' I say 

She doesn't stop and I run up to her and grab her shoulder, she's surprisingly very muscular and I try to pull her back 

She doesn't budge and I give up, she starts walking into forest, I follow her.

'We shouldn't go this far' I say and she suddenly stops 

'What?' I ask she holds her arm infront of me and looks around 

We hear a load growl and I grab her arm and dig my nails into it 

'Run' she says and grabs my hand she pulls me back to the beach and the growling is coming closer and closer 

I start panicking and suddenly stop running, I just feel darkness surrounding me, the girl isn't there anymore and I start hyperventilating.

I feel someone pulling me down and covering me with their body.

The growling stops and the person slowly get off of me 

I look at them and see it's the girl who I though had left 

'Thank you' I say and she nods 

We walk back to the beach and Clarke runs op to the girl 

'You have a cut on your head' she says 

I didn't realise that I look at her head and see that it isn't a deep gash.

I look around in the boat and find a few bandages I pick them up and hold her cheek while I close the gash 

She looks at me and another girl climbed out of the boat 

'Mary Lou this is Lexa' she says 

The girl who is Mary Lou I guess and the other girl who is Lexa 

'And you are?' Clarke asks me and everyone is looking at me 

'I'm Nora' I say and they nod their head 

'Well I don't think there's anyone here' Mary Lou says 

'What are we going to do?' Clarke asks 

'Well I'm pretty sure there must be some form of human life whether it was recently or not' Mary Lou says 

'We should stay close to the boat' I argue 

They ignore me and start walking I try to argue against it, they are getting pretty far and I start running towards them


	2. Samuel smith

Mary Louise's POV 

I was walking next to Lexa Clarke a few feet back and Nora even further back, we were looking around the beach.

'What are we gonna do next?' Lexa asks 

'We first look around and what comes after will happen after' I say 

'So if we never find a way back we can repopulate' she says as a joke 

I push her a few steps back 

'What the hell do you mean by that?' I ask and get in her face 

'I didn't mean anything' she says and takes a step back

'If I find out that you were talking about you and my sister' I begin 

'It was a joke' she says I nod my head and slowly back away from her 

Clarke pushes me forward and I start walking along the beach again, Nora got time to catch up to us and is walking a few steps ahead 

'There!' She shouts and point to an old house 

We rush over there and Nora looks through the window, I waist no time and kick the door open making her jump

'What if someone was in there?' She says 

'Is there someone in there?' I ask and step into the house 

'No, but-' she says and I cut her off

'You're right no' I say and start to explore the house 

Clarke walks past Nora and looks around the kitchen 

'Why would there be a house but no people?' She asks and looks at a picture that hangs on the wall

'Someone came here to go fishing and I guess never went back' I say 

'How do you know that?' Lexa asks while walking into the kitchen with Nora 

'There's an old boat over there' I say and point out the window, I go back through the door and walk over there 

I look at the boat which is broken, very broken 

'Can we use it?' Clarke asks from the house 

'It needs some repairing but I think after that it will float' I say back and she nods her head and tells Lexa and Nora 

I grab one side of the boat and pull it on the shore more 

Lexa rushes over and helps me, ones it on dry land the water leaves through a hole in the bottom of the boat 

'Now what?' Lexa asks 

'Let's look around the house some more, see if there's anything that can be useful' I say we both walk back into the house and look around 

'Mary Lou' Nora calls out from a room 

I walk over there and she's standing in the corner 

'What?' I ask and she points at a calendar 

I shrug and frown at her 

'Look where it's last crossed off' she says, I roll my eyes and look back at the calendar 

'16 November 1996' I read out 

'That person never went back, what if they're still in this island' she says 

'Look around' I say and she looks around the room 

'There's a thick layer of dust everywhere, no one has touched these things in a long time' I say she nods her head but you can clearly see that she's really uncomfortable 

'If you want I'll stay close to you' I say she shakes her head and leaves the room 

I sigh and look at the nightstand, it's locked

I walk closer and check the lock, it's almost completely rusted, I grab an old book and smash it against the lock a few times 

I give one good hit and it falls to the ground, I put the book back down and open the nightstand.

There's a gun and some ammo in there, I grab one of the two ammo boxes and read what's on it.

Shotgun shells, I grab the other and read it, pistol bullets 

I look at the gun and it's a pistol, that means there has to be a shotgun somewhere.

I grab the ammo and the pistol and look around some more, I look into the closet and find old baggy clothes

I sigh it's not here, I walk back to the kitchen where the others are and put the gun on the island making them all take a step back

'There's a shotgun here, there has to be' I say and they all frown at me 

'How do you know that?' Clarke asks while still looking at the gun 

'Because there are shotgun shells, without the actual gun they are pretty useless' I say back and but the ammo boxes on the island 

'So there is nothing else in the house what do we do?' Lexa asks 

'We find a way to communicate with an other island or even an other person on this island' I say 

'We shouldn't do that, what if they are going to hurt us?' Nora says 

'I think we should go back to the boat and wait for someone to find us' she says arms crossed over her chest

'what if they don't find us in time' Clarke says back and stands beside me 

'What if we wait so long until one of drops dead because of dehydration' Lexa says and also steps next to me 

'Look princess it may not be the best plan but it's the only way to get back home' I say she drops her arms to her side and sighs 

'If we die I will kill you' she says and points at me 

I nod my head and grab the gun off of the island and put it under my belt 

'Do you even know how to fire a gun?' Lexa asks 

I grab the gun back and they all stare at it 

I pull the top back and take the ammo that's in it out, I let it go making it go back into its place 

'Take the safty off' I say and take it off 

'Don't put your finger on the trigger until your sure you have to shoot' I say and hold my finger off the trigger 

'The best way to stand in with your shoulder above your waist' I say and stand in the right position 

'Hold your shoulders straight and aim' I say 

'And shoot' I say and pull the trigger 

'Wait why didn't it fire?' Clarke asks and Lexa holds up the ammo that I took out, Clarke nods her head and looks back at me 

'If you feel it push back, which it will, guide it over your head, do not try and fight it because you will lose' I say 

I grab the ammo out of Lexa's hand and put it back in the gun, I put the safety back on and put it away again 

'It's getting late we should make a fire or something' Nora says 

I look outside and the sun is setting, I nod my head and push Lexa with me outside 

We walk to the back off the house and find chopped wood already there 

I frown and look at it.

'Can we use it?' Lexa asks 

'No, it's rotten' I say it's probably been there for a very long time 

I walk to the edge of the woods and pick up a few sticks Lexa also picks up some and when we have enough we sit infront of the house 

'So do you know how to make a fire?' I ask and Lexa nods her head 

'I used to go camping with my older sister all the time' she says I nod my head and Lexa runs back inside and comes out side with a stone and a pocket knife 

I frown.

'My sister said to always me prepared' she says and looks at my clothes 

I'm about to tell her to fuck off when she grabs my sleeve and pulls a piece of it off 

'What the hell?!' I ask angry 

She ignores me and pulls the sleeve apart it a bit so it becomes a ball of cloth, she puts it down in a piece of wood and use the pocket knife and stone to make a spark 

After a few tries she lights the little cloth on and throws a bit of dried moss on their she blows on it and it becomes a little flame, after that she pick up some stick and lays it on the fire.

When she's done she ties the stone to a piece of rope around her neck and puts the pocket knife away 

Nora and Clarke walk outside and we all sit around the fire 

'What are we going to do?' Clarke asks and throws her head back 

No one answers her and we all stare at the fire 

Lexa suddenly gets up and walks back inside the house 

We frown and wait for her to get back 

She comes back with an old book in her hand and throws it to me 

'Why me?' I ask and she shrugs and sits back down 

I open the book and see that it's a journal 

 

Day 67 November 15 1996

I've been hearing all these grunts and screams coming from the forest, somethings in there and I'm gonna find out what. 

Even if it means getting hurt or worse 

Samuel smith 

 

'This was written a day before he left' I say 

'How do you know?' Lexa asks 

'The calendar was last crossed off at 16 November 1996' I say and look at Nora who shivers a little 

'What happened to him?' Clarke asks 

'Doesn't say' I answer and put the book down 

'This Samuel came here for a reason those sounds in the forest' Nora says 

'So we're not alone' Clarke says getting really scared 

'No ones here, it was 20 years ago and we hear no screaming' I say they all nod their head trying to believe what I say, but hell even I don't believe myself 

The night brings a cold breeze over us and we go back into the house, I close the door and we all decide to sleep in the same room, the only room that's big enough is the living room. 

We decide that Lexa and Nora can use the couch, and I start to take the mattres out of the other room and put it in the middle

Clarke and I will sleep on here, we all lay down and slowly fall asleep.

《the next morning》

I wake up and the sun is already shining, I sit up and stretch my body 

I yawn and walk outside, I look down at my shirt that is clinging on to my torso because of the insane heat 

I take all my clothes off except my boxers and sports bra, I walk in to the sea and wash my body, I hold my breath and dive under I open my eyes underwater and look around I see something move close to the rock, my eyes start to burn a little and I go back up, I rub my eyes and look at the rocks.

'Uhm, Clarke is looking for you' Nora says and stands next to my clothes and blushes a little 

'Tell her I'm here' I say back and walk out of the sea, Nora blushes more and walks back inside

Clarke comes outside and walks up to me.

'Lexa says there's an banana tree on the hill' she says and point at the hill

'And she said that there has to be an river or lake on the way there' she ads 

I nod my head and Lexa walks outside 

'I need the gun' she says 

'I need your pocket knife, there are some fish by the rocks' I say and point to the rocks surrounded by water 

Lexa nods and takes it out of her shoe, I walk to my pants and pull the gun out, I hand it to her and she hands me the pocket knife 

'I'm going with Lexa' Clarke says I grab her arm 

'Be careful' I say and she nods her head and hugs me 

I let her go and she walks away with Lexa 

Nora is still standing there and I move my hand infront of her face making her look at me

'Help me find some sticks' I say and she nods her head 

She nods her head and helps me find some long stick 

I grab my clothes and wash them in the sea after that I hand them on a line that's attached to the house to let them dry 

After that I grab to long sticks and sharpen one end, Nora sits next to me and takes the bandage off of my head and checks the wound 

'It needs some air' she says and I nod my head and hand her a stick 

She frowns but takes it 

'We need to go hunting' I say and her eyes go big 

'I don't know how to do that' she says 

'You know how to take care of a wound but don't know how to throw a stick?' I ask and pull her towards the rocks 

'I'm studying to be a doctor, not a fisher' she says 

'I'll teach you' I say she frowns but shrugs her shoulders 

'You should take your clothes off and wash them' I say 

'Fine' she says and takes her clothes off, I turn away and walk into the water, Nora's a few feet away, washing her clothes and hangs them next to mine after that she walks up to me with the stick in her hand 

'You see that fish' I say and point to a group of fishes 

She nods her head and looks back at me 

'Hold the stick and aim then throw' I say and throw the stick at a the group hitting one of them

Nora nods her head and tries to hit another fish but misses

'Your holding it wrong' I say and collect the the one fish and throw it in a basket, I grab her stick and walk back to her 

I hand her the stick and walk behind her, I hold my hand over here and show her how to hold it, I help her throw it at a fish but we miss

'Damn it' I mutter and walk away from her, she collects her stick and we continue fishing 

In the end we catch three fish. 

I'm about to walk back when Nora pulls me back 

'There's a lobster' she says and points to a crab 

'That's a crab' I say 

'Whatever catch it' she says and pushes me towards it 

I carefully pick it up and throw it in the basket 

We walk back to the house and put our now dry clothes on 

I grab Lexa's pocket knife and make a fire, after a a few tries I succeed and carefully copy Lexa's movements, when I'm done I look around and walk back into the house, I look through the kitchen and find a drying rack.

I take it and wash it a bit, I put it over the fire and start cleaning the fish 

'You're almost a professional' Nora says and walks up to me 

'My mom used to send me to cooking classes, thinking I would start to date the daughter of her best friend' I say and put the first fish on the fire 

'Did it work?' Nora asks and sits down next to me 

'Nope, I liked her but she freaked out because of...' I stop talking an focus on the other fishes 

'Because of what? What's in your pants' Nora says and I look up at her 

'How did you?' I ask 

'I saw you, and you presses your front to my back during our fishing trip' she says and I blush a little but continue on the fish 

'Not freaked out?' I ask and look back at her 

'No' she says and smiles I smile back and I can hear Clarke shout 

'Big sis, we found a river' she says while walking up to me 

She hugs me a nod looks at the fire 

'You caught fish?' She asks surprised 

'Can't take all the credit' I say and look at Nora 

'Yes you can you caught them and I missed them' she says making Clarke laugh a little 

'Where's Lexa?' I ask and she points to where she came from and there's Lexa carrying a large amount of bananas.

'And you didn't help her?' I ask and Lexa puts the bananas inside and comes to us, she hands me an old bottle filled with water and I drink it 

I hand it to Nora who drinks as well 

'Nice going with the fire' Lexa says and sits down 

'It took me twice as much time than when you did it' I say and take one of the fishes off and put it on a leaf 

I hand it to Clarke who smiles and sits next to Lexa sharing it, I grad the other and hand it Nora, she smiles and takes it 

I look at the basket and freeze to look around 

'What?' Lexa asks 

'The crab may or may not be somewhere around here' I say making Clarke nearly jump up 

'It's just a crab' Lexa says and Clarke glares at her 

'Okay' she mutters and I take the last fish off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode will be clexa collecting bananas yay
> 
> -D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update, I just got 2 weeks free of school it's like spring break in Holland 
> 
> -D

Lexa's POV 

I was looking out through the window when something caught my eye, banana trees, I recognised the leafs 

I looked outside and saw Mary Louise get up and walk away, soon after that Clarke opened her eyes and sat up 

'Clarke' I call out making her jump, she turns to me 

'What?' She asks 

'I can see banana trees in the distance and there has to be water near for them to grow' I say 

Clarke nods and gets up she accidentally knocked down a plant that was on the little table, making Nora sit up and jump back, she realised there was no fear and looked at Clarke

'Sorry' Clarke says and Nora sits back down 

'Nora' I say making her look at me 

'Can you get Mary Louise for me?' Clarke says interrupting me, Nora nods her head and walks outside 

 

'Let's go' she says and grabs a few old bottles and a bag, she opens a closet door and takes out a sword 

'Why didn't you tell anyone that was there?' I ask she shrugs 

'Mary Lou wouldn't let me even remotely close to it' she says and hides the sword in the bag 

'We need a gun' I mutter and Clarke walks outside 

I look around for the gun and realise Mary Louise has it, I walk outside and walk towards Mary Louise 

'I need the gun' I say she looks at me

'I need your pocket knife' she says 

I grab it out of my shoe and hold it out for her 

She turns to her clothes and takes it out 

We switch and I put the gun in the back off my pants 

'I'm going with Lexa' I hear Clarke say 

Mary Louise grabs her arm and pulls her in for a hug 

'Be careful' she says and let's Clarke go 

Clarke and I turn to the hill and start walking 

'Do you wanna switch?' I ask, Clarke frowns 

I point at the sword and take the gun, she realises what I mean and we switch 

'Do you remember how it works?' I ask and she nods her head 

 

We walk further into the woods and it gets more humid 

After an hour my shirt is clinging to my stomach and we stop for a moment 

She grabs a bottle of water and drinks she hands me the bottle and I drink as well, I hand it back and she empties it. 

We rest for a moment and just sit down 

'So you're sister is really protective' I say and Clarke nods 

'Ever since my first boyfriend' she says and my heart sinks a little, boyfriend ouch she doesn't roll that way 

'Why?' I ask 

'Well when she fist met him, he tried to be all cool and gangster, and he treated me like he was from the streets, when he left Mary Lou tried to make me date her best friend, because he had a bad influence' she says 

'She was right' she says shortly after 

'He tried to fit in so hard, from his clothes to the way he acted, after a while I broke up with him and started talking to my sister friend, she was nice but not my type' she says 

I cheer up she said she, maybe I do have a chance 

'She?' I ask, just to be sure 

'I'm bi' she answers 

'And your sister?' I ask 

'Are you trying to get it on with her?' Clarke asks with a smirk 

'No, no it's just, she acts so...' I try to find a word 

'Buff?' Clarke asks 

'Not really she's like a little buff but stil very feminine' I say and Clarke nods her head 

'She's gay' she says 

We make more small talk and after sometime we decide to get moving again 

Clarke reaches out for a branch and pulls it down 

It hisses at her and she jump into my arms, she screams out.

'Kill it!!!'she shouts, I put Clarke down and walk towards the snake 

I look at it and it shudders away 

'It's gone' I say and walk back to Clarke 

She calms down and we continue walking we get to the top of the hill

'We shoul-' Clarke begins but I interrupt her 

'Shhhh, do you hear that?' I ask, Clarke frowns and shakes her head 

I walk toward the sound and Clarke follows me, after sometime she speaks up

'I can hear it too' she says and we both come closer to the sound 

We reach it and see a river, we walk towards it and she tries to drink it, I slap her hands away and she glares at me 

'You don't know if it's safe' I say, she rolls her eyes but doesn't try it again 

I grab a bottle and put some water in, I look closely at it 

'How do you know if it's safe?' Clarke asks 

'You hold it completely still and Count to 30 if nothing moves you're find if so you can't drink it' she nods and I hand her the bottle 

'Try it' I say she nods again and looks at the bottle 

After 30 seconds she hands it back to me 

'It safe'she says and we both drink it and fill a few bottles that Clarke packed after that, I grab my vest and cut it into strips

'What are you doing?' She asks 

'I'm making sure we can find this place again' I answer and hang up the strips.

When I'm done we walk further and reach the banana tree.

'Well that's a let down' I say 

'What why?' Clarke asks

'There's only one and they only blossom once after that no more bananas' I say Clarke nods her head 

'Hear hold this and hand me the rope' I say she does what I say and I tie the rope around the tree and then around my waist 

I steadily claims up the tree and use the sword to cut of the bananas, when the whole stack falls down I slowly climb down and untie myself 

We pack everything up and Clarke holds the bag, I grab the stack and throw it on my shoulder.

We walk back to the beach, and when we see familiar blonde hair, Clarke speeds up and hands me the bag.

I put the bananas down and hold the bag, when it's thrown over my shoulders I grab the bananas and walk to the house, I put the bananas inside and leave the bag as well, I do however grab a bottle of water and hand it over 

I see the fire and fish and I have to admit I'm impressed.

I sit down and we eat, when Mary Louise turns to a basket she freezes.

'What?' I ask 

'The crab may or may not be gone' she says and Clarke jumps up 

'It's just a crab' I say and she glares at me 

'Okay' I mutter


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Louise's POV 

I was getting water with Lexa and we heard a whine coming from a bush, we looked at each other and got out our weapons.

I tell Lexa to stay at a distance and if something happens shoot whatever it was, she nods and holds the gun tightly 

I hold the sword and move the bush, I look down and see a little kitten, Lexa sees it as wel and tries to touch it 

I hold her back and she frowns 

'Her mother has to be here somewhere' I whisper and she nods and we look around 

'What do we do?' She asks

'We slowly go away, and do not touch that baby puma' I say 

'It's a puma?' Lexa asks as we slowly walk away from it 

'I don't fucking know' I whisper back and when we're at a decent distance, I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding 

'So wild cats, an other reason to get the hell off of this island' she says and I nod, we make our way to the river and fill up some bottles, I throw some water in my face and drink out of the river 

'We should head back' Lexa says, I get up and put the bottles in the bag and throw it over my shoulders 

'We need to go fishing' I say and she nods her head 

We don't talk much on the way back, that's what I like about Lexa she doesn't make things unnecessarily akward. 

She walk ahead of me and suddenly her left foot gets pulled to the ground, she loses her balance and almost falls in but I grab her hand and she holds onto it tightly.

I feel myself slowly get pulled in as wel, and grab a vine attached to the tree and pull myself closer to it, bringing Lexa up and when she's completely up, we both look at the hole 

'It's new' Lexa says, I frown 

'How do you know that?' I ask 

She points to the bottom and I look at it

'The bottom is still wet which means that it was recently dug' she says 

'So someone else is here?' I ask and feel my heart rate speeding up 

'Most likely' Lexa says scared as wel 

We shake off the odd feeling we both got and we decided to tie a rope between us, so if it happens again we only have to hold onto something solid 

On the way back no more accidents happen but I can't shake off the feeling that someone maybe wants us dead 

We reach the house and undo the rope, we walk inside and see Clarke and Nora both asleep.

We put the bags down and Lexa sits down with sigh 

'I'm gonna look around for a sheet of metal or something to finally close the hole in the boat' I say 

'I'll help' Lexa says and gets up 

We look around the island but to no avail, nothing here seems like a good fit even if we cut it.

'We need food' Lexa says and hands me a stick with a sharpened end, I nod and take off my pants and shirt, Lexa does the same and we walk into the water 

We hit some fish and collect them, as I'm aiming I see something shining in the rocks 

'Do you see that?' I ask Lexa who turns to me and looks at the shining object 

'Yeah' she says and we walk up to it 

As we get closer the water gets deeper and deeper 

'It's a cave' Lexa says 

'Huh, how did we miss that?' I ask surprised 

'We don't normally fish here' she says and we look around the cave, I swim to the shining object 

'Lexa' I call out she swims to me and I pick up the little object 

'A compass' she says in amazement 

'We still don't know where the fuck we are' I point out 

'Still this can come in very handy' she says and I have to agree with her 

We find some more cans and bottles, the cans are completely rusted and the bottles are growing an orange mild making me not even come close to it

When the sun goes down seeing things get harder and harder we decide to come back tomorrow to look for some more stuff 

When we swim back out we see a worried Nora and Clarke looking around, we frown and swim up to them when we reach the beach they didn't notice us yet 

'What's wrong?' Lexa asks, making them jump and turn around 

Clarke immediately hugs me 

'Hey what's wrong?' I ask when she lets go 

'We saw your bag but you were no where to be found' Clarke says and then suddenly hits the back of my head 

'What the fuck was that for?!' I ask and rub my head 

'That's for not telling us where you were' she says 

'You were asleep we didn't want to wake you' Lexa says and Clarke glares at her 

'What if someone got you two?' She asks Lexa making her look away and get shivers 

'What's wrong?' Nora asks 

'When we came back from the river, Lexa fell into a hole the only reasons she still up here is because I pulled her up' I say and Clarke checks Lexa for any wounds 

'I'm fine' Lexa says and Clarke looks at her worried 

'Physically yeah' I mutter 

'What?' Nora asks 

'The hole was dug a few days back' Lexa says 

'So?' Clarke asks 

'Animals don't normally dig holes Clarke' I say and she realises what I mean and shivers 

I look at Nora who's also freaked out be the thought.

We put our close back on, and cook the fish, after that we walk back inside the house and sit down on the couch, no one saying a single word.

After a while, Clarke dozes off on the couch and I put a blacker over her and sit down on the mattress, Lexa yawns and lays down on the couch and after closing her eyes snores a little.

Nora's now also sitting on the mattress and there an akward silince in the room, being with Nora is for some reason making me more nervous than being around Lexa.

I feel the long day hit me and lay down, Nora sits up and after a while she lays down next to me, we face each other 

'What if this person tries to hurt us?' She whispers 

I stay silent and Nora gets the point, she turns away from me and I can see her shiver, I don't know if it's from fear or from the cold.

I carefully put the blanket over her and crawl a little closer, I get under the blanket myself and she suddenly sobs silently 

I pull her into me and she turns and cries into my chest

After the sobs die down, she sniffles but doesn't move away 

'how do you think our parents are taking it?' She asks while drawing random paterns on my stomach 

'I haven't thought of that' I admit and she nods her head 

'I feel horrible she says and I look at her 

'When my mom told me she was one seat behind me I was glad I didn't have to sit next to her' she says and sobs again 

'Everyone has their on and off days especially with their parents' I say and she shakes her head 

'I've been cold to her ever since my father left' she says 

'I'm sorry' I say 

'It's not your fault' she says 

'If it makes you feel any better my mom left us as wel' I say she looks up at me and frowns 

'Why did she leave?' She asks 

'I don't know' I say 

'She woke me up at night and told me she'll always love me after that I never saw her again' I say and start tearing up at the memory 

'I'm sorry' she repeats 

'It's fine, what about your dad?' I ask 

'He was mostly drunk, but he would always play with me or drive me to my friends, one day he got really drunk and hit my mother, she hit him back hard and told him to fuck off, that's when my father noticed me' she says and a sob cuts her off, she slowly chatches her breath ' after he noticed me he tries to walk to me but my mother stopped him, told him he'd hurt me too and that he should just leave and never come back, and he did he walked out the door and never came back' she says 

'And I know she did it to protect me, but part of me blames her for everything even tho, he never came looking for me' she says and we both get silent again 

'What was his name?' I asked 

'Evan smith' she says 

'Well that's what my mom called him, I was to young and just called him dad' she says 

'What about your mom?' She asks 

'Jennifer Harper' I say

After an other silince she yawns and moves closer to me, she closes her eyes and falls asleep, I look up at the sealing and all the memories of my mom come flooding back in 

Why did she leave?, was my last fought before I fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Louise's POV 

I felt something crawling over my stomach and opened my eyes, I see a big spider but don't react 

'Seriously?' Nora says and I look at her 

'What?' I ask and look back at my stomach 

'I did so much work to get that spider there and you don't even react' she says with a pout 

'Spiders don't scare me' I say and move the spider to the window 

'Where are Clarke and Lexa?' I ask 

'Clarke said that they were getting water' she answers 

I frown and look at the bag at the door 

'Okay' I mumble, 

'That confused me as wel' she says and points to the bag 

'They'll be back later question them when they do' Nora says and walks past me 

'Nora!' I call out and follow her 

She turns around and smiles, I look at her and forget what I wanted to say 

'Yeah?' She asks 

'I uhm...' I say still staring at her 

'Mary Lou!' She says and I snap out of it 

'We still need to look around I the cave some more will you join me?' I ask remembering what I wanted to ask 

'Yeah just let me do something first' she says and walks back to the house 

'What is wrong with you' I whisper to myself and shake my head, focus on getting off this island 

I sigh and try to relax a little, I hear a stick crack behind me and turn around, I see nothing but feel like someone's watching me.

I grab the first thing closest to me, which is one of the fishing sticks, I hold it tight and move closer to the bushes 

I look around and listen closely 

'You almost done?' Nora asks and I turn around, the second I do I feel arms wrap around my neck trying to pull me into the forest.

When they realise that I'm not moving an inch closer to the woods, the arms tighten, making it harder to breathe.

I grab the persons arms and pull them back, so can breathe, I push my left foot behind me and push one of his feet, making him unbalanced for a moment, when he tries to put his foot back down, I roll my body forward making him roll over with me.

He lets go of my neck and I climb on top of him and punch him several times, when he kicks me off making me fall back, I look around and grab the sharp stick again, I jump up and wait for him to charge at me.

But he doesn't he's looking at Nora, with tears in his eyes, I look at Nora who has her mouth hanging open from shock, while he's distracted, I use the back of the stick to hit him, he doesn't react fast enough and falls back, I grab the stick and point it at his throat. 

He's bleeding and staring at me, I'm about to push the stick further when I feel to hands holding the stick as well, I frown at her and she grabs the stick out of my hands.

I can easily stop her but I don't I let her and she sits next to the man on the floor.

I'm really confused and stare at them.

Nora helps him up and he holds his side. 

'Mary Lou meet my father' Nora says and my eyes go big 

The man holds his hand out 

'Samuel smith' he says, I don't shake his hand and look at Nora

'I thought you said your fathers name was Evan' I say 

'It is' the man says with his hand still up 

'Samuel Evan smith' he says once he realises I'm not shaking his hand he drops it 

Nora tries to speak up but the man stops her 

'Your girlfriend knows how to hit' he says 

'Not my girlfriend' Nora says with a blush 

'Not yet' he says with a smirk and all I want to do is hit that off his face 

I clench my fist and he noticed and holds Nora tighter making her groan and push try to push her away 

He doesn't let go and moves closer to me 

'Don't get any ideas' he growls and I move closer to him 

'Not easily intimidated, another check' he says and let's go of Nora, she moves behind me and I don't back away from him 

'Protecting her another check' he says and tries to touch my shoulder, but I grab his arm and turn it he cries out and I push him to the ground 

Nora puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes me back, I let go of him and look at her 

She tries to calm me down but it doesn't work, the man gets back up and holds his arm close to his body.

I glare at him and Nora turns my head so I'm looking at her, when she does I turn back to look at Samuel or Evan or whatever the fuck he calls himself, but Nora keeps turning my head to her.

After a few times I don't fight back anymore, and she puts her forehead against mine 

'Just calm down' she whispers and I relax after some time 

'Aw you two are so cute' Samuel says, Nora turns to look at him but I keep my head against the side of her face

She doesn't move away from me when she starts talking to her father 

'In your books' I begin when there's a silince 

'You wrote about sounds in 1996, did you just stop writing or?' I ask and he chuckles 

We all sit down and I cook the fish 

'I stopped writing, it was something I could not explain' he says 

'You can try' Nora says and he nods his head and I hand them both a fish 

'You may or may not have noticed some traps I the island.

'Thrust me we know' I say and he nods 

'Sorry, wasn't meant for you' he says and I nod back 

'The best way to explain it would be, it is a dog but it's also not' he says and we're both confused 

'I looks like a mutant dog or a hybrid from a wolf and man' he says 

The sun starts setting and I get worried about Clarke and Lexa 

'I'm gonna go look for them' I say and get up 

Nora and Evan grab my hand at the same time 

'He just told you about the fucking rake or some shit like that and you want to go in there' Nora says and tries to pull me down 

'The rake?' Evan asks 

'Creepy pasta' Nora answers and then turns to me 

'How about we wait a little longer' she says and I shake my head 

'No she could be stuck or hurt or even-' I cut myself off not even wanting to think about anything worse 

'You shouldn't go alone' Evan says and gets up 

'I don't trust you' I growl and walk to the woods 

Nora pulls me back 

'I'm coming with you' she says and holds my hand 

I slowly nod my hand and look at Evan 

'I'll keep the fire going' he says with a smirk and I walk to the woods with Nora 

'CLARKE' I shout 

'LEXA' Nora shouts as we walk through the woods 

We hear a shout coming from a cave and we rush in 

I see Clarke and Lexa tied up next to a fire and I rush over to her, Clarke shakes her head and I stop and frown, she shouts something but her mouth is covered, so I don't understand 

She shouts loader and I hear someone falling behind me, I turn around and I see Nora on the floor, I rush to her but before I can come close I feel something hard hit the back off my head and everything goes black


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: almost rape, almost

Mary Louise's POV 

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, I try to sit up but my hands and feet are tied to a big rock, I lift my head and look around, my head feels so fucking heavy and my eyelids feel like they are a million pounds.

I put my head back down and sigh, I try to pull my arms up but the rope only burns my wrists, I give up and look for something sharp to cut them with but the rooms empty.

'Clarke!' I shout 

'Nora, Lexa!' I shout 

I hear nothing and start to panic, I start moving my arms and legs frantically.

'That won't work' I hear a woman say while she walks in 

I glare at her and she walks closer to me 

'Cats got your tongue?' She asks with a smirk 

'What the fuck do you want?' I growl at her 

'Not want, need' she says and unties one of my hands, she walk to the other side and cuts me free 

I sit up and rub the semi burned rope marks on my wrists 

'What do you need?' I ask and look at her 

'Well my people need entertainment' she says and I sit up 

'That's great get a television' I say and start to walk a random way 

'Where do you think you're going?' She asks and catches up with me 

'I'm getting my sister and the others' I say and she grabs my arm and pulls me back 

She's inches away from me and doesn't let my arm go 

'Whether you like it or not you're not going anywhere' she says and doesn't back off 

'Try me, bitch' I say and pull my arm back and turn around and run

'Asshole' I hear her shout behind me 

I keep running and turning corners that lead to god knows where, until I hear a scream, I stop and I hear it again.

I start running to the sound, and come across a man with bloody hands, his back is turned to me and I sneakily look into the room 

I look where the blood is coming from and don't recognise the lady on the rock, the man turns to the door and I feel someone pull me back and cover my mouth.

When the man turns back around I push the other person away, it's Lexa and I frown 

'Where are the others?' I ask

'I don't know I heard footsteps and saw you run from this girl' she says 

'We have to find the others' I say 

'Yeah' she agrees and we walk away from the room.

'What happened to your clothes?' Lexa asks and I look down 

My shirt is torn, my pants hav cuts in them and I have no shoes or socks, I shrug and look at her clothes 

She has a lot of holes in them and she's wearing one sock' she shrugs as well and we move on 

'No, no please!' I hear someone shout, I look at Lexa 

'Please stop!' I hear the person say 

'Clarke' I mumble and we both run toward the sound 

When we arrive in the room there's one guy hovering above her and touching her, she's moving frantically under him trying to get away 

I run up to the man and put one of my arms around his neck and choke him, Lexa runs past me and unties Clarke who's hugging her tightly.

The man elbows me in the stomach making me let go of him and take a step back, he turns around and kicks me, I fall to the ground and he gets on top of me, he smirks and starts moving his hands around my body.

I punch him a few times but it doesn't help, when he reaches my crotch area he freezes and frowns. 

I take the chance and kick him off me, I put my hands around his neck and he tries to break free, but I hold him tight and after some time he stops moving and I let go, I check for a pulse and find nothing 

I look back at Clarke and Lexa, Clarke is crying and Lexa holds her close, I walk up to them and put my hand on Clarke's shoulder, she gasps and wraps her arm around me 

'You're okay now, I won't let anyone hurt you' I say and she sobs into my neck 

I look at Lexa and she's rubbing Clarke's shoulder

'Find a way out of here' I say and let Clarke go she frowns and shakes her head violently 

'No I'm not leaving without you' she says 

' ill find Nora and we'll catch up with you, at the house is a man his name is Samuel Evan smith he's Nora's father tell him what happened and then we'll see each other again' I say and put my hands on her cheek 

'Promise?' She whispers 

'I promise' I say and kiss the top of her head, she grabs Lexa's hand and they walk away

I look around and run around, I check every room but there's no sigh of Nora or anyone for that matter 

I come back to the room I was in before and the dead men's body s gone, I swallow hard and run my hands through my hair 

They know we're out, I think and start running the way Lexa and Clarke went, I see light at the end of the tunnel and run towards it 

'Not so fast' I hear the same voice from before say and she steps infront of me 

I freeze and look at her 

'Take an other step and the pretty girl gets hurt' she says and point to Nora, who's unconscious and being carried by two men.

I put my hands up and the other girl smirks 

'Aw, trying to protect her, to bad the leader want to see you both' she says and puts one hand up

I feel two people grab me from behind, I try to fight it but they hold me down, the girl starts walking through the forest and suddenly stops infront of a large bush

 

I frowns and she moves the leaves and walks through, I get pushed forward and follow the girl, I reach the end of the bush and see a large building, I frown and look at it, it's covered in moss and the rocks are breaking off.

I get pushed again and we walk into the building 

When they reach a certain room, they push me in there and Nora gets dropped next to me, I get up and run to her side, I check her for wounds but find nothing, I check her pulse and there's a steady heart beat.

She slowly opens her eyes and groans.

'Where are we?' She asks and sits up 

'Some people brought us here, and they said that they needed us or me' I say and lean against a wall 

'Where are Clarke and Lexa?' She asks and sits next to me 

'I told them to go to the house, I think they got out well I hope it at least' I say and start to worry 

'What are they gonna do to us?' Nora asks and a shiver runs through her body 

'I have no idea' I admit and Nora runs her hand through her hair 

'They'll come back for us' she says and nods her head confirming it for herself 

'For all they know, they still think we're in a cave' I say and put my knees to my chest 

'Which means?' Nora asks and turns to me 

'We're fucked' I say and rest my head on my knees 

Nora starts breathing heavily, just like the fist time in the forest and I don't know what to do 

She starts hyperventilating and I move closer to her 

'Hey, breathe' I say and place myself between her legs so I can lift her head up to make look at me 

'Just follow my lead' I say 'breathe in' I say and breathe in' and breathe out' I say and breathe out, I repeat that prosses with her and her breathing slowly goes back to normal 

'See your okay' I say and she nods her head and breathes out 

She wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me close, I wrap my hand around her waist and we just sit there, no talking, no moving just sitting there hugging 

We pull away ones the door goes open and the girl from before is standing in the opening 

'Game time' she says and she walks up to us, I step infront of Nora and get close to the mysterious woman who chuckles 

'First you stop running and now you protect her, how cute' she says and points between us 

'To bad the boss wants you' she says and points at me 

'You on the other hand get to watch an amazing show' she says and points at Nora 

We have not much of a choice and follow the strange girl, to a big open field 

'Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the stranded people!' I hear someone shout and after that you hear a big group of people roaring, Nora grabs my hand and I squeeze it

We are standing in the middle of a big circle surrounded by people, who are roaring and stamping their feet 

'SILINCE!!' We hear someone shout and we turn to the voice 

'Dad?' Nora asks in disbelief 

'Today we are here to punish these outsiders, for being on our ground and killing our wild!' He roars out and everyone cheers for him 

He walks up to us and holds his hands up 

'What should we do to you?' He asks with a murderous grin on fis face 

People are shouting and screaming and Evan raises one of his hands 

'I think 50 hits with the whip is an excellent choice' he says 

'So 25 each or...?' He asks and points from me to Nora and back to me 

'Don't hurt her' I say and look at Nora 

'So all for you?' Evan asks and claps his hands together 

'Yeah' I say softly and Nora tries to protest but Evan let's a few man drag her to his throne 

'This is going to hurt' he says and smiles at me 

He pushes me to tree and my hands are tied together around it, I get brought to my knees and feel my shirt being ripped open exposing my back 

People cheer loud when the first hit reaches my back and I hiss in pain, I feel it hit me again and this time I feel my skin jumping open and I scream, after a lot of hits I don't make a sound anymore trying to focus on anything but the burning on my back and the blood I feel dripping down my sides 

I feel someone rub circles on my back and I hiss loudly 

'Isn't this entertaining' I hear a girl say and feel a big bucket of fluid Being thrown over my back, at first it cools my back and after a second it burns even more then before 

'What's worse the hits or the alcohol?' I hear someone ask 

When I don't answer I feel the whip hit my back again 

And again and again, I look forward and bite my bottom lip, when the whip hits my skin over and over again, I focus on a plant in the distance, it helps a little and almost makes me forget the world around me, I almost zone everything out but the hits on my back thrusts me back into reality 

After a lot of hits I feel alcohol being thrown over my back again 

'Hey pretty girl!' I hear the girl from before shout, everyone stays silent 

'You get to have the last hit' I hear her say and every one cheers and howls, after that I feel a a weak hit in my back 

'A real hit' I hear the woman say and Nora hits me harder

'HARDER!' The woman shouts and Nora hits my back really hard and I hiss and feel a new cut and the blood dripping down. 

'Bring them back to the cell!' I hear Evan say and the rope gets cut, I get pulled up and I hiss in pain and fall back down 

I feel myself being hoist up and the men put their arms on my back, making me scream silently.

They throw me in the room and I land on my stomach, I feel Nora running beside me and feel her hands on my cheeks 

'I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' she keeps repeating 

'It's okay' I say softly 

'No it's not your back is covered in blood I have to make sure that you don't lose to much blood' Nora says and carefully takes the rest of my shirt from underneath me and looks around 

She spots a bucket filled with water and picks it up she places it next to me and dips the shirt in, I look at her face and there are tears streaming down her cheeks, she carefully cleans my back, and when she done she warns me, and covers my back am with the shirt.

'Can you try to sit up for me?' She asks and I nod

I push my body up and feel Nora place her hands on my stomach helping me sit up. 

After that she tears a part of her shirt off and use it to tie around my waist, she tears another one off and ties it over my bra 

Ones she's done she grabs my cheeks and I see new tears form at the corners of her eyes

'Why did you do that?' She ask and the tears fall, I use my thumb to while them away 

'Are you hurt?' I ask and she shakes her head 

'I could've taken a few hits' she says and I shake my head 

'I'm fine' I say and it's her turn to shake her head m

'You're not, you're hurt and I... I hit you' she says and sobs in the middle 

'You did what you were told to do, you didn't have a choice' I say and rest my forehead against hers 

'I hurt you' she says and I look into her eyes 

'You didn't hurt me they did, all that matters is that you're okay' I say and she looks down 

'But I'm not, I want to go home an-... And forget this ever happened and I don't want you to be in pain' she says and sobs again 

'It's not your fault' I say and pull her into a hug, she carefully wraps her arms around my shoulders 

She takes her head off of my chest and looks at me, I stare down at her and we both lean in 

Our lips are inches away and she grabs my cheek and pushes her lips onto mine, I kiss her back and wrap my arms around her waist.

She holds both my cheeks and I deepen the kiss, she licks my bottom lip asking for permission and I grant her it, our tongues fight for dominance, and I win 

She wraps her arms around my shoulders again and without noticing it moved them down

They hit the shirt and I groan and she pulls away and looks shocked 

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to-' she says and I shake my head 

'It's fine' I say she looks at me and I look around the room 

'Thrust me there's no way out' I hear a man say and we both look around 

'The little hole in the wall' I hear him say and we look for holes in the wall, Nora points at one in the far left corner and I crawl to it and lay on my stomach, I look through the the hole and see an old man in the same position as I am 

'You okay guppie?' He asks and points to the bloodied shirt 

'I'm fine' I say 

I put my hand through the hole 

'I'm Mary Louise' I say and the man shakes my hand 

'I'm beau Johnson' he says and shakes my hand 

'This is Nora' I say and point at Nora who smiles while you can still see the path of tears that she just cried out 

The man waves and smiles 

'How long have you been in here?' I ask 

'5 years' he says 

'Where are we?' Nora asks and carefully lays down next to me 

'Were in an old temple, the assholes out there act like they own this whole island' he says 

'Are there more prisoners?' I ask and beau nods his head 

'There's Oscar and Malcolm right across from here, they are dating as wel' he says and smiles at us 

We both blush and beau laughs a little 

'What are we gonna do?' Nora asks 

'Wait for the right time' beau says 

'And when will that be?' I ask and beau shrugs 

'No one knows' he says


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa's POV 

 

I ran with Clarke through the woods when we saw the house we slowed down a little.

I frowned and looked at the house, there was smoke coming from the inside, I held Clarke back and the house started to let go more and more smoke.

'Where's that Evan guy mare was talking about?' Clarke asks and walks around 

I walk around with her and see that the house is about to collapse, I take Clarke's hand and pull her away from the house, she doesn't walk with me so I'm dragging her, when I stop walking she falls forward landing on me.

She blushes and I look into her eyes

'You okay?' I ask 

'Yeah' she answers and looks at my lips 

I smile and lean in, but she quickly gets up and wraps her arms around her body

I frown, while she turns to look at the house

I sigh disappointed and get off the ground 

I stand next to her and the house collapsed making a lot of noise and smoke goes up. 

I look at all the smoke and notice something in the distance 

'A helicopter' I say and Clarke looks at it 

I waste no time to pick up a leaf run to the middle of the beach and wave it around, Clarke soon follows and waves the leaf around, the helicopter circles one and then leaves 

'Did they see us?' Clarke asks

'I have no idea' I answer and we hear a lot of grunts coming from the woods 

'Silence' we hear someone in the distance shout 

We stay silent and after a while the cheering and grunting come back 

'We need to have weapons' Clarke says and looks around 

'Hey don't go all arrow on me what are you going to do?' I ask and follow her 

'Save my sister' she and answers

'With a stick?' I ask sarcasticly 

She turns around and looks furious 

'My sister has protected me since I was a little kid I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing!' She shouts and walks closer to me 

We're only inches apart 

'We have to wait and see if the helicopter saw us, so you have to stay here and your sister will come back like she promised' I say and she scoffs 

'Like hell I do' she says and walks back into the forest 

'Wait' I shout and she turns around 

I quickly grab some stick and make an arrow to show that we went into the forest and pick up a semi sharp stick and follow Clarke into the forest 

We make our way back to the cave which is mysteriously quiet, we brace ourselves and walk through the cave 

'She isn't here' Clarke says with a sigh

I look at her with sympathy as we walk into the last room

I look around it and something catches my eye, the sword 

'Clarke' I say and pick up the sword, she walks up and looks for the gun, she finds it on the ground and checks the ammo 

'7 bullets' she says and I nod, we make our way back outside and I sigh 

'They could be anywhere by now' I say and look at Clarke 

She looks around and sits down on the ground, her breathing becomes louder and her shoulders start shaking, she looks away from me and I hear a sob leave her body

I sit down next her and pull her into my embrace, she pushes me away and dries her tears she gets up tries to control her breathing 

'Are you okay?' I ask 

'Stop asking that and I'm fine' she says with no emotion and walks in a random direction

'Clarke your not gonna find them like this' I say and she nearly sprint back and pushes her finger again my chest 

'Look we can go back to the beach and if the helicopter saw us they can get us more people to look for them' I say and her bottom lip start shaking 

'I can't leave her' she says softly, I nod my head 

'You'll most likely die if you do this alone, we can get help and save her and Nora' I say and she nods her head 

I grab her hand and we make our way back to the beach 

When we reach it something is in the water 

'The boat' I mumble and run to it 

I pull it back to shore and strangely enough it's fixed 

I look around but see nothing 

I climb in and try to push myself to the cave 

'What are you doing?' Clarke asks from the beach 

'Someone fixed it and is probably trying to steal it, so I'm hiding it' I say she nods her head and I finally get the boat into the cave, I swim back to shore and we wait there patiently.


	8. Chapter 8

Mary Louise's POV 

 

I was laying on my side staring at the door, I still can't lay on my back that hurts too much, I see a guird walk past and scratch a line on the ground with a sharp little rock, Nora is asleep on the other side of the room. 

I keep looking at the door and the people that walk past it, I noticed that they are the guards and they check on the prisoners, when an other one passes I draw another line 

I slowly make my way to the little hole in the wall.

'Beau' I say and look through it, after a second I hear him move towards the wall 

'What?' He asks and looks at me 

'The guards pass every 10 minutes' I whisper 

'So?' He asks and frowns 

'So we call for help make on guard open the door and check on us, take him down grab his keys free the rest and still have some time to get away' I say and he nods his head 

'That might work' he says 

'What do we do now?' Nora asks suddenly appearing next to me 

'Now we wait for the perfect moment' I say and get up and walk to the door 

A guard walks past and glares at me, I follow him with my eyes and see a pair of keys hanging to his belt 

'The next guard that passes, I need you to scream for help' I tell Nora and she nods her head 

I grab the bucket and hold it so I can hit the guard when he walks by, we wait and exactly 10 minutes later a guard passes 

'Help!' Nora shouts and falls to the floor crying in fake pain 

The guard rushes over and opens the door, he walks in and I hit him with the bucket he holds his nose and stares at me, I react fast and punch him, he falls to the ground and I grab the keys.

I grab Nora's hand and we free Beau, Malcolm and Oscar, I grab the weapon from the knocked out guard, I drag him into the cell and close them all again 

'Let's go' beau says and we runs through the hallways, Malcolm and Oscar help me since it even hurts to run because the fucking whip cuts 

We reach the outside and look around frantically 

'Over there' I say and point at the bush which Nora and I came from 

We go and come by the cave, Nora remembers the way and takes the lead, we reach the beach in no time, but the house is burned down and there's no sigh of Clarke or Lexa. 

We look around the beach and suddenly hear loud roars 

'They found out we escaped' Oscar says and I remember the cave 

'Follow me' I say and walk into the water, everyone rushes behind me and I swim into the cave, I see the old boat but it's fixed and I help Nora on it she helps me up and beau, Malcolm and Oscar get in as well.

Beau and Malcolm waste no time and start rowing, we float away from the island and see a few men and women standing at the beach, roaring and throwing spears at us, they all land in the water far behind us and we see Nora's dad come rushing out of the woods, he looks at us and Nora flips him off, making him scream and kick around the sand 

We all flip him off and he grabs the closest man with a spear and hits him takes the spear in his hands and throws it at us, it comes closer than the others and when it hits the water I grab it and almost fall out of the boat but Oscar holds me back

'Why did you do that?' Nora asks and hits the back of my head 

'Might be useful' I say and look at the spear 

We all look back at the beach and see that almost every person is walking back into the woods except for Nora's father who is swimming in the same direction, but he and the island become smaller and smaller, until we can't see it anymore.

'Where are we going?' I ask 

'We were at on of the islands in Indonesia, so we're going to another where we will be back to humanity' Malcolm says 

'Wait how are we in Indonesia when our plane went to India?' I ask and Nora nods her head and waits for an answer as wel 

'Maybe you floated hear when your plain made an emergency landing, at least that's what I think happened' Malcolm says 

He keeps rowing and the sky turns a darker blue, you can see the sun setting, it leaves a orange tint and it starts to get colder, Nora's sitting on my lap and sleeping, Oscar and beau soon follow her and Malcolm smiles at Oscar 

'How long have you been together?' I ask and point at them 

'Six years' he answers 

'And you two?' He asks 

'Well we're not officially together' I say and Malcolm smiles 

'You met when the plane landed in the middle of the ocean' he says and I nod my head 

'How did you get on that island?' I ask and carefully lay down on my back, it hurts but the pain slowly fades away but it doesn't leave no it still leaves a very bad sting

'We were traveling, and I wanted to asks him to marry me, on an island I thought had no people and when I finally got the courage to ask we got captured' he says 

'Do you still have the ring?' I ask 

'He point at oscars hand and you see a ring on his left hand 

'You asked him even tho you were captured?' I ask and Malcolm laughs softly 

'I didn't think we'd make it this far, trust me not my dream proposal' he says and I chuckle a little, making Nora lift her head look around and lay back down.

I smile at her and look at Malcolm 

'If I'm correct we should see land in the morning' he says 

'Shall we take turns keeping watch?' I ask and Malcolm nods 

'I'll take the first shift' he says and I shake my head 

'The sting in my back won't let me sleep, when it gets to much I'll wake you' I say and he nods his head and closes his eyes. 

After a few hours my back really hurts and I carefully sit up trying to make sure Nora doesn't wake up, she's still asleep and I look around I fell tired but I can stay awake a little longer, I keep looking around and before I know it the sun comes back up and I see Oscar slowly sit up 

'Morning' I say and he yawns and waves 

'Morning' he says 

He looks around and his eyes fall on my face, I raise my eyebrows and he chuckles 

'Did you sleep at all?' He asks 

'I don't need sleep' I say and look away again 

'What are you batman?' He asks and smiles at me 

'Maybe' I say and I see something in the distance.

'Do you see that?' I ask and point at the direction I was looking at 

'No' he says and frowns 

'Maybe it's just me then' I say 

'You should sleep' Oscar says 

'I'll wake you if we see land' he says I nod my head and slowly put Nora down she groans and tries to grab me, I lay down on my side and she latches on to me and hides her face in my neck 

I hold her waist and close my eyes, I quickly fall asleep. 

I feel someone shaking my shoulder and open my eyes, I see everyone looking at me and I frowns and sit up 

I stretch and feel the pain shoot through my back making me hiss and put my arms down, I look back around and everyone is still looking at me 

'What?' I ask and they all look away, I look around confused and run my hand through my hair.

'How long did I sleep?' I ask and everyone looks at me again 

'2, 3 hours' Oscar answers and I nod my head 

'Why did you wake me up?' I ask 

'We should see land at anytime now and we needed more eyes' beau says, I nod my head again and they all look in a different direction, I sigh and look at the sea 

We float around more and I see something, I tap Nora's shoulder and point at it, she squints her eyes and sees it as wel 

'Land!' She shouts with a smile 

Beau and Malcolm row to it I smile and kiss her cheek making her smile brighter and lean into me 

We soon find a lot of people waiting for us, I get out and hold my hand out for Nora, she grabs onto it and I lift her out of it, I help the others and we drag the boat to shore. 

When we reach it people rush over to us and help us 

'Does anyone speak English?' Oscar shouts 

No one answers him and we mentally face palm 

'Great' I mumble under my breath and a woman drags me away, Nora grabs my arm and we follow this random woman, she puts me down on a small chair and cuts the ''ropes'' not that you can call them that off and looks at my back. 

She grabs a bucket of water and cleans it, I don't trust her so I flinch away from her touch.

'Need to clean' she says with a broken English, I lean back and she cleans the wounds, she grabs a unknown herb and smashes it together with some oil, Nora looks at the herb, when the woman's about to put it on my back, when Nora stops her 

'What is this?' She asks 

'It's herb my people use for cut' she says

'How do you know it won't get a infection?' She asks and the woman rolls up her sleeve 

'I have cut and it heal with this' she says and you can clearly see a big scar on her arm 

Nora hesitates but let's the woman put on the herbs and oil, I groan when I feel it on the cuts, when she's done she grabs a large piece of cloth and wraps it around my back and over my stomach, when she's done she closes it and I turn around to look at her 

'Thank you' I say and she smiles and nods her head 

I grab Nora's hand and we walk around the town, we are sitting on the sidewalk and people keep staring at us 

We soon see beau and approach him, he smiles when he sees us and walks over to us 

'I was looking for you two' he says and we follow him to an old farm 

Malcolm and Oscar are talking to a man who I assume is the owner, we walk up to them and he looks at us 

'I'm Jonathan' he says and holds his hand out we both shake his hand 

'We can stay here for some time if we help around the farm' Malcolm explains and we nod 

He explains the rules and shows us around

'We found 2 other people a few days back' he says and Nora and I look at each other 

'Where are they now?' I ask and he turns to us 

'They are doing the shopping with my daughter they should be back any moment' he says and we walk into a hallway with a few rooms 

'There are three rooms and one of them is taken' he says, we nod and beau Malcolm and Oscar walk into one room and Nora and I into the other, she looks through the closet and grabs a button up.

She walks up to me

'Put this on' she says 

I get up and take the shirt out of her hand, I put it on and button it up 

She smiles and kisses me, I hold her waist and pull her closer to me, she wraps her arms around my neck. 

I move my hands lower and lower and she deepens the kiss, we move back to the bed when someone knocks on the door, we stop kissing and the person walks in 

I see familiar blonde hair and slowly move away from Nora

Before I can even say a word I feel Clarke run into my arms and throw her hands over my back, I scream in pain and she pulls away, I keep my eyes closed and sit on the bed 

'What happened to you?' Clarke asks and sits next to me 

I don't answer her and Nora looks away, Clarke groans and moves infront of me she unbuttons my shirt and I smack her hand away 

'Incest' I say and she hits my shoulder and I groan again, she takes the shirt off and finds the cloth, she slowly unwraps it when she's done she looks at my back and keeps silent.

In a second she lunging at Nora and I hold her back 

'What the hell did you do?!' She shouts 

'She didn't do anything!' I shout and Clarke calms down 

She still glares at Nora, I pick the cloth back up and try to wrap it around myself but that's way harder then you think, Nora walks over to me and helps me, when she's done she helps me button the shirt and I smile at her 

She looks back up at me and pecks my lips after that she walks out of the room. 

'Is that why you're protecting her?' Clarke asks and she looks angry, very angry 

'I'm protecting her because she didn't do anything' I say and Clarke crosses her arms over her chest 

'I missed you little sis' I say and hold my arms up, she tries to stay angry but that soon falls and she carefully hugs me

'What happened to you?' She asks when we pull apart


	9. Chapter 9

Mary Louise's POV 

We've been here for almost 2 weeks and my back is healing really good, me and lexa are helping the owner put some sort of hay blocks on a truck, they weigh a fucking lot, after ten blocks lexa and I are already drenched with sweat, the owner walks up to us 

'It isn't as easy as it seems, right?' He asks with a smile 

We both glare at him and keep staking the truck with the blocks 

'What are you gonna do with this anyway?' Lexa asks and stops working 

'Sell them, what else would I do?' He asks, I roll my eyes and throw a block over my shoulder, making me groan a little.

'Be careful with that back of yours' Jonathan says and helps us fill the truck 

'Don't worry I have though skin' I say and he chuckles 

'I know that but Clarke and Nora would have my head if they find out you're doing this'

'My lips are sealed' I say and put in the last hay block.

'There, done!' Lexa says, we start walking back to the house when Jonathan stops us 

'There's a boat that leaves next week to an island that has an airplane' he says and we look at him 

'If you want I can make sure you all can go on that boat and back to your home' he says, we both smile and he holds his hand out, lexa grabs his hand and pulls him into a hug, I don't hug him but lexa grabs the back off my neck and pulls me into them 

I keep my arms on my side 

'Am I the only one who doesn't want all this contact' I say and we all pull apart 

'Nope definitely not' Jonathan says, he gives us more information about the boat and we thank him and walk to the house when we enter it Jonathan's wife Madison, walks up to us and cleans off the sweat that was dripping down our faces 

'You're getting it on my floor clean up, chop, chop' she pushes us to the rooms we're staying in and we walk into our own rooms 

When I enter the bed is made and everything is cleaned, I take my shirt off which is clinging to my skin, the bandages have been off for a couple of days now, it made breathing hard when you wear it to long, I grab a new shirt and a towel, I walk to the showers when the door opens and Nora walks into me.

'Woah' I say and she smiles at me 

'You need to watch where you're going' she says and kisses me 

I kiss her back and without noticing it lexa sneaks past us and closes the bathroom door

'Hey' I say and Nora laughs 

'You snooze you lose' Lexa says and I knock on the door repeatedly 

'Mare she has a point' Nora says and drags me back to our room 

I grab her waist and life her up.

'She has a point but I blame you' I say and she laughs and squeals as I spin her around 

'Why me?!' She says and grabs my arms that are around her

'You distracted me' I say and throw her onto the bed 

She laughs and I climb on top of her 

She looks into my eyes and kisses me again 

'Jonathan says that a boat will be leaving next week, it would bring us to an airport where we can finally announce that we are still alive' I say and she hugs me and smiles 

'We can go home' she says and I nod my head 

'We're going home' I say

'You know it's strange' Nora begins and I look at her 

'We lived in the same town for almost our hole lives yet we've never met before' she says 

'We did go to different schools' I say and she nods her head 

'I know but our town isn't that big my family knows almost everyone, except for yours' she say and points at me 

I grab her hand and smile

'Do you think we would've liked each other if we met under different circumstances?' I ask and lay down next to her 

'Probably not' she says and I look at her again 

'I mean we were in different high schools and ours so happened to be each others rivals' she says and I nod my head 

'Tell me more about your high school life' I say and she smiles 

'It was pretty normal I wasn't the popular kid I also wasn't the loser kid, I was a girl that went to every compitition of our teams and was present at every class my points were above average and I had a few close friends' she says 

'That's boring, I was hoping you'd tell me you were part of the cheerleader team and wore a short skirt' I say and she punches my shoulder and I laugh 

'What about you?' She asks 

'I didn't went to much classes never got in trouble for that because my point were also above average, I joined no team went to no game and had a lot of friends' I say 

'And you complain about my high school life being boring' she says and smiles 

'So now you are in college studying and all that good stuff' I say 

'If you mean by good stuff more studying then yes I'm in collage doing all that good stuff' she says 

'Boring' I say and sit up she sits up as well and pushes me 

'What about you? What do you do?' She asks 

'Well I'm taking up MMA classes, and I live at home to be around my little sister' I say 

'MMA classes?' She asks 

'Yep, after my mom left I had a lot of anger issues, getting mad at the smallest things so my dad put me in therapy, didn't work, after that he put me in fighting classes and that helped and over the years I got good at it' I say and hear lexa leave the bathroom 

Nora walks behind me as I walk to the bathroom 

'So what are you gonna do with your life?' She asks 

'I honestly have no clue' I say and turn to look at her 

'You took up fighting classes, pretty face, great liar, become an actress' she says 

'How do you know I'm a great liar?' I ask 

'You lied to Clarke at least three times in one day, and if I didn't know you so well I won't know' she says 

'Clarke has known me for all her life why doesn't she know when I'm lying?' I asks her 

'Because Clarke doesn't know where to look at' she says 

'What is that supposed to mean?' I ask confused 

'When you lie, you tap your finger against something for about ten times' she says and point at my hand 

'Really?' I ask 

'Try it' she challenges

'Fine, I'm secretly a FBI agent' I say and without thinking about tap my finger against my pants 

'Told you so' Nora says and walks back to our room, I walk into the bathroom and see that Clarke is making her way to it, I rush past her and close the door in her face 

'Hey!' She shouts 

'You snooze you lose, sis' I say and take the rest of my clothes off

I step into the shower and groan a little when the water hits my back 

I wash my hair and body and step out of the shower, I put the clothes I took on and dry my hair as I walk out off the door, I see Clarke glaring at me and then push past me and closes the bathroom door 

I walk to the kitchen where Madison is cooking and Lia her daughter is helping her 

'Ah, Mary Louise can you debone the fish please?' Madison asks and I nod my head and wash my hands 

I walks to the fish and take a sharp knife, I cut the head off but don't take it off the spine, I turn the fish around and do the same thing on the other side, after that I make sure that the top of the fish is facing me and cut it along the spine, I do the same on the other side and lift off two pieces and one head and spine, I put the fish on its skin side and take out the bones that I can feel with a pair of tweezers, I do the same on the other piece and throw all the bones away. 

When I look at Madison and Lia they look amazed.

'What?' I ask 

'You just cut through it like it was butter' Madison says and looks at the fish 

'And not a single bone' she says 

'Where did you learn that?' Lia asks and takes a step closer to me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable, she's been doing that ever since we came here, what is up with that 

'My mom thought me and sent me too classes, hoping I would start dating her friend daughter' I say as I take a step away from Lia 

'So you can cook?' Lia asks and doesn't get that I don't like her being that close cause she takes another step towards me 

'Yeah' I say and try to find a way out that doesn't offend her 

'Lia, give her some room to breathe' Madison says and Lia walks out of the kitchen 

'Thank you' I say and turn to look at her 

'She likes you' Madison says and smiles 

'Really?' I ask and help her cut some vegetables, even tho I already know the answer to my question 

'Maybe you should hang around her some more, you'll see that she's very special' Madison says hinting at me and Lia 

'I don't think my girlfriend would enjoy that' I say and Madison frowns 

'Girlfriend?' She asks 

'Well we like each other a lot and kiss and all that stuff, but I haven't asked her yet' I say and run the back of my neck 

'I should have known' she says and it's my turn to frown 

'I'm sorry I don't understand' I say and Madison shakes her head 

'Nora and you' she says and I can feel my cheeks heating up 

'I uh... Yeah' I say awkwardly 

'Sweetie don't worry, Lia will understand' she says 

'So I won't break her heart if I say that I really like this other girl' I ask 

'She will be sad but she will understand' Madison says and I smile and help her cook 

'So Jonathan told me about the boat' Madison says 

'Yeah' I say and put the fish in the pan, skin side down

'Don't freak out but I thought that you and Lia could become a thing and you'd stay here and give me all the grandchildren I wanted' she says with a pout 

'I'm sure Lia will find a charming man or woman who will give you all the grandchildren you want' I say with a smile 

'Yeah but mixed babies are the cutest' she says 

'Aw' I say and hug her 

'Stop that don't make me more attached to you' she says with a smile 

'Why not?' I ask and turn the fish 

'Because you'll leave with Nora and Clarke and lexa and the house will be quiet again' she says 

'Well I'm sure over time Lia will fill the house with screaming grandchildren' I say and we both laugh 

We talk and when dinners done we all eat and get more information about the boat


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long no see... How u doin? 
> 
> I'm sorry forgive me 
> 
> -D

Mary Louise's POV 

I was sitting outside on the deck, looking at the night sky, I open a beer bottle and drink from it 

'Aren't you a bit to young for that?' 

I look at the door and see Lia smiling at me, I smile back 

'I'm 21' I say 

'So it's just legal in America, interesting' she says and walks to the seat beside me

She sits down and looks at me 

'What's the legal drinking age here?' I ask and take another sip 

'We don't have one' Lia answers and grabs a bottle 

'How old are you?' I ask as she nearly down the beer 

'I'm 17 and a half' she answers 

'So you're 17' I say sarcasticly 

She glares at me and punches my shoulder playfully 

'Technically yes, but I'm mature for my age' she says 

'Oh god you're one of them' I say and look away as I bring the bottle to my lips 

'One of who?' Lia asks with a frown 

'Teenagers who think they are so mature, and it pains me to hear a girl say '' oh god mom I'm 15 not a baby'' now that makes me cringe' I say and down my beer 

'But they are old enough' Lia says, I shake my head and get up 

'I'm joking' Lia says and I slowly sit back down 

'My mom would kill me if I acted like a little bitch' she says and we laugh at her comment 

'You're mom is really sweet' I say and she smiles 

'Thanks' she says and puts her beer bottle down 

'If only she was single, I would-' I begin 

'Mary Louise!' She shouts cutting me off 

'I'm kidding' I say and put my hands up in surrender 

'That's so wrong' she says and shudders 

'You know your mom told me that you liked me' I say and open another bottle 

'She did?' Lia asks and blushes 

'She did' I say and drink the beer 

'Well, what do you think?' She asks and moves a strand of hair out of her face 

'I think it's cute but you're way to young, to have a chrush on me' I say she looks away but doesn't stop smiling 

'I know' she says and looks back at me 

'You are still young and so am I, but we wouldn't work' I say she nods her head 

'My home is here and yours isn't, I get it' she says 

I smile and get up. 

'Maybe you are a lot more mature for your age, good night' I say and walk to the door 

'Night' she says and I walk into the house, I see Madison in the kitchen and she's smiling at me 

'You did a good job letting her down' she says and smiles at me 

'I didn't have to, your daughter has a lot of thing that will go for her, she will find someone who will have a chrush on her as well' I say and Madison smiles and nods her head 

'Goodnight Mary Louise' she says and walks to her room 

'Goodnight' I say and she disappears around the corner 

I walk to my bedroom and open the door, I see Nora holding a book while blushing 

'Good Evening' I say and close the door behind me 

'Hey, where were you?' She asks not looking away from her book 

'You know where I was' I say and sit on the bed 

'What do you mean?' She asks and keeps looking at the book 

'You know it's extremely hard to read a book upside down' I say and point at her book 

She looks at the cover and flips it 

'Why were you spying on me love?' I ask and she puts the book down and sighs 

'She likes you and you were alone, I just..' She says 

'Got jealous?' I ask and smirk at her 

'No I-I' she begins and blushes 

'Nora, I like you a lot' I say and move closer to her 

'I just didn't want to waste my time on someone who wouldn't stay' she says and looks away again 

I turn her head to me and kiss her, she holds my cheeks and deepens the kiss, we pull apart and I look at her 

She straddles me and reattaches our lips, she rests her hands on my shoulders and I lift her up and lay her on the bed 

The rest is something between me and her 

\---the next morning--- 

 

I woke up and looked around me, I saw that Nora was still asleep, while resting her head on my chest, our legs where tangled and we were both very naked 

I smile and kissed the top of her head, she groans and pushes her head into the crook of my neck

'Morning belle' I say and she looks up at me 

'Belle?' She asks 

'It's French for beautiful' I say and she smiles 

'I thought that was beau' she says and I nod my head 

'It is if it's to describe a man or something that in French is manly like garçon' I say 

'Too early for that' she says and I smile at her 

I sigh and look at the ceiling 

We lay in complete silence until there's a knock on the door 

'Mare?, Nora are you awake?' I hear Clarke say 

'We'll be out in a minute' I say and hear her walk away 

I try to get up but Nora holds me down

'No cuddle me' she says being so adorable 

'We should get up, and Clarke is waiting' I say, she pouts and I kiss her, she grabs my cheeks and tries to pull me back into back but I pull away 

'Nice try' I say and look for a pair of boxers 

'Ughhh' she says and falls back onto the bed 

I laugh and put clothes on, when I'm done I sit at the end of the bed

'Nora get up' I say and she shouts no into the pillow 

I grab her feet and tickle her making her laugh and try to get away from me

'Get up' I say and she can't stop laughing, I smile and grab her legs, I pull her towards me and she still laughs 

When she's sitting on my lap I hold her waist and smile at her 

'Are we awake now?' I asks and she smiles and nods her head 

'Great let's go' I say and lift her up 

'Mare I have to dress' she says and I look at her 

'I think you look great this way' I say and start carrying her to the door 

'No stop' she says and puts her foot out, holding the door close and me at a distance from it 

'Put me down' she says and looks at me, I look away and act as if I didn't hear her

'Please' she says and rolls her eyes, I carefully put her down and she grabs her clothes and puts them on 

She's brushing her hair and I sit back down on the bed 

'Are you done?' I ask 

'Almost' she mumbles and keeps looking into the mirror 

'Your hair looks fine' I say and she turns to me 

'Finally you said it now let's go' she says and grabs my hand and we walk to the door 

'You were waiting for me to say that?' I ask as we walk towards the kitchen 

'Yep' she says and we reach the kitchen 

'Good morning' Madison says and hands us both a plate of breakfast, she pushes us to the table and we sit next to each other, Lia smiles and nods her head at me, I smile and nod my head as well 

I look back at Nora, who seems a bit angry, I chuckle at the sight making her glare at me, I smile at her and she tries to stop herself from smiling back but fails 

We talk and finish our breakfast 

'Hey mare I have to tell you something' Clarke says and walks into the room with puffy eyes, I get up and walk to her

'Hey, what's wrong?' I ask and she looks away 

'I'm..' She begins and looks back up at me 

'I'm pregnant' she says and starts crying, I pull her into a hug and look over her shoulder 

I see lexa pacing the room hands in her hair, and I start walking towards her

She noticed me and stops pacing, I look at her 

'You knew?' I ask and she nods her head 

'I didn't mean to, we weren't thinking about-' she begins 

'Save it' I say and she looks at me with fear in her eyes 

'If you don't treat her like a princess no not a princess a queen, I'll castrate you' I say and she nods her head 

I sigh and put my hand on her shoulder 

'I'm not mad, I'm happy but surprised' I say when Clarke walks up to me 

'You better not make a run for the hills' I say and point at lexa she nods her head and I sigh 

'I'm gonna be an aunt' I say and start smiling making Clarke hug me and smile


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello...
> 
> It's me, I was wondering is you still read 
> 
> My story 
> 
> Even tho I don't update 
> 
> -D

Mary Louise's POV 

We were packing the little stud we had, it was around 4 in the morning and I was dragging my feet on the floor, every now and then Nora would look at my feet sigh in frustration and glare at me, I knew I was annoying her but I just loved pushing her buttons so I didn't stop. 

'Can you lift your feet?' She asks and turns to me 

'Sure, I lift bro' I say and wink at her 

She groans and continues parking, I close my bag filled with stuff that I got from John, Maddison and Lia.

 

I walk up to Nora and wrap my arms around her waist, she continues peaking but leans into me, I kiss her neck and she smiles, when she's done paying she closes her bag and turns to me, she wraps her arms around my neck and closes her eyes 

'Tired?' I ask and she nods her head and then burrows it in the crook of my neck 

I look around the room and see the spear that Nora's father threw at us, I sigh and Nora looks up, she turns her head and looks at the spear 

'How are you?' She asks 

'Well I'm fine it's a little humid tho' I answer and she hits my shoulder 

'You know that's not what I meant' she says and puts her arm back around my neck 

'I don't know how to feel about this all' I say and remove myself from her, I sit down on the bed and she sits next to me 

'I still think that you're an idiot for trying to protect me like that' she says and I grab her hand 

'I think it's... heroic?' I say more like a question 

'No it's idiotic' she say and I smile at her comment 

'How do you feel about seeing dad after all this time?' I ask and she looks away from me 

I wait for her to look at me again but she doesn't she stands up and opens the door 

'We should say goodbye to john and Maddison' she says and I nod my head 

I grab her bag and walk to mine, I pick it up and a note falls out, I pick it up and look at Nora, she didn't notice it 

I sigh and put the note in my pocket, I walk to her and she kisses my cheek, we walk to the living room and lexa and Clarke are already talking to Maddison

I put the bags at the door and turn to look at the others, I remember the note that I stuffed into my pocket and take out and read it 

"I would back off before someone got hurt" 

I frown and turn the note around to look for a name but there's nothing, I put it back into my pocket when John and Maddison approach me, I smile and hold my hand out for them to shake, Maddison shakes her head and hugs me, I smile and hug her back when she moves away John hugs me as well 

'Where's Lia?' I ask and they smile and point to the deck 

I nod my head and walk over there, I see her sitting on the steps and join her, she looks at me and smiles, I smile back and she hugs me 

'I'm going to miss you all so much' she says and moves away from me 

'Then come say goodbye' I says and she shakes her head 

'I'll just start crying and I'm bad at goodbyes' she says and tears start in the corner of her eyes 

'No one is good at goodbyes and crying is normal when you have to say it' I say and stand up she follows me with her eyes but doesn't get up 

'What is this really about?' I ask and she looks away from me 

I crouch down to her level and she looks at me again 

'My mom loves all the company I'm just sad that she'll be extremely sad when you leave' she says and I nod my head 

'I mean she's my mom seeing her in pain is the worst thing that can happen to me' she says and I remember my mom 

\---flash back---

There she stood looking at the mirror tears rolling down her face, she was wearing a black dress and her mascara was running down her cheeks 

A little girl in a black button up and little black pants opens the door, she looks 4 or 5 years old and looks at her mother the same sadness in her eyes 

'Mommy?' She nearly whispers, the woman in the mirror wipes her eyes, not that it helped much it only made her make worse 

'Mary Louise what are you doing here sweetie?' She asks and approaches the young Mary Louise 

'Daddy got worries when you didn't come down stairs and wanted to get up here but uncle stopped him' Mary Louise says and her moms picks her up 

'Are you okay, mommy?' She asks with a pouty lip 

'No sweetie but I'll be okay again after time' she says and holds Mary Louise close 

\---end of flash back--- 

'Yeah thrust me I know' I say and hold my hand out 

She whipes her tears and grabs my hand, I pull her up and push her towards the door 

'Now go say goodbye and then find a lover who can give your mother all the grandchildren she wants' I say and Lia laughs 

We walk back inside and Lia and Clarke hug each other 

Lexa smiles and joins in on the hug 

When Lia, Clarke and lexa all take a step back Lia looks at Nora and gives her a smile 

Nora smiles back and they hug very shortly 

'Well I guess we should get going' lexa says earning a glare from Clarke 

'Thank you for everything' Clarke says and smiles and puts her hands over her stomach

She's what 2 weeks pregnant and you can't see it but she always puts her hand on her stomach 

'It was our pleasure trust me' Maddison says and we all start making our way to the door 

We all say goodbye again and we walk through the town, we reach the boat and the captain smiles and waves at us we all board the boat and start sailing away 

Oh did I mention we'll be making several stops to islands that are kind of like this one and we need to help the crew, which is not the ideal travel plan but every thing that brings us home again, right?


	12. Chapter 12

Mary Louise's POV 

 

so we've been on this boat for 4 days we made a couple of stops and we're supposed to reach an island with a plane that could take us home... wherever that is.

while we were here floating on a very blue sea, lexa and Clarke became official, not that it wasn't obvious, I mean come on their expecting a kid on the way.

me and Nora on the other hand, aren't talking much, and I don't know why to be honest. Every time I try she finds an excuse to leave or she gives me stupid one word answers to my questions.

after this going on for a day or 2, I gave up on speaking with her. And that pisses her off even more. 

I mean what am I supposed to do? When I speak to her she's not interested and when I don't speak to her she's pissed off.

i sigh and lean on the railing of the boat, I'm so confused, did I say something that made her mad, is she even mad? Or is she sad? 

I shake my head and look at the sea, the sun is almost down so it's quite dark if not for the bright lights from the boat, it would look like an never ending horizon of black. 

"If you're gonna jump do a flip" I heard a voice behind me say, I giggle and look behind me, where a smug looking Clarke is staring back at me 

"aren't you supposed to say something like : "that water is freazing jumping into that is like dragging knifes across your body'' you know like rose did in titanic?" I say 

"first of all, that's gross since jack and rose were lovers and we're siblings" she says and I nod my head in agreement 

"secondly, no, I meant to say do a flip" she says with a little smirk on her face 

"well guess I have no other choice" I say being extra dramatic, when Clarke just crosses her arms over her chest 

"we'll go on" she says, I throw one leg over the railing, daring her to test me 

"almost there" she says with an encouraging smile 

"fine" I say while putting my leg back on the deck 

"you called my bluff" I say and lean on the railing 

"of course I did, I've known you for 17 years. I know when your being a little drama queen" she says with her signature knowing smile

I sigh "guess you're right" I say as I lean back, a little too much because I lose my balance and nearly fall backwards

"OH GOD" Clarke screeches as she violently lunges forward

I push myself forward and start laughing hysterically

"why are you laughing you maniac?" Clarke says her chest rising and falling with the adrenaline rushing through her body

"I got you" I say with a smirk across my smug face

"you bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouts when she realizes that my little accident wasn't real

"please it's my job as the older sibling to mess with the little one" I say as I step closer to her 

"no that's just an excuse you use when you feel like being a bitch" she huffs while crossing her arms over her chest

"oh please you love me for it" I say and poke her shoulder

"if that helps you sleep at night" she says and drops her arms to her side

"so how you holding up teen mom?" I ask while pointing at her still very flat stomach

"I'm fine" she says

"And how the baby mommy?" I ask as me and Clarke start walking to the inside of the boat

"she's nervous, she's rambling on and on about what we're gonna do when we get back home" she says and sighs

"well... what are you going to do?" I say and open the door for Clarke

"take care of my baby..." she says like it was the most obvious answer

"I know that, but how are you going to balance school, and your job with a little lexa on the way?"

"I'll think of something" she says asured of herself

"Clarke 9 months might look like a lot of time, but these months are going to fly by" I say and sit in the little kitchen this boat has

"I... honestly, I have no idea what I'm getting myself into" she says and puts her head down onto the counter 

"well with little Mary Louise growing in there" I say while pointing at her stomach "you should figure it out and talk to lexa"

"little Mary Louise?" Clarke asks with a smile

"yeah that's gonna be her name right?" I say with a smirk

"no way in hell, I don't need your ego getting even bigger" she says and smirks back

"ouch" I say and hold my hand to my chest " I thought you loved me" I say, fake hurt in my voice

"sure I do" she says and rolls her eyes

we both stare at each other and burst out in laughter

"so no little Mary Lou?" I ask and Clarke laughs and shakes her head

"you can name your and Nora's child Mary Louise junior" she says and my smile slowly fades

"yeah..." I say, my smile now completely gone 

"everything alright between you two?" Clarke asks with sympathy

"I- no I guess not" I say and rub the back of my neck

"what did you do?" She asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"excuse you I didn't do anything, I was being a gentlewoman scholar edition" I say and walk to the fridge 

"then what happened?" Clarke asks 

I open the fridge and take out a beer, I open it and take a big gulp 

"I have no idea" I say and sit back down 

"she just stopped talking to me and got mad when I did the same to her" I say 

"maybe you did do something, ask her" Clarke says with even more sympathy in her voice then before 

"I tried that, she just said 'I'm fine' and left to go god knows where" I say getting frustrated 

"I can try and talk to her" Clarke suggests and I immediately shake my head

"I don't need her getting mad about the fact that I told you what's going on" I say and drink my beer

"sure big sis... whatever your heart desires" Clarke says and tries to grab my beer

"nope" I say and pull the beer out of her reach " you're carrying little Mary Lou, no alcohol for you" I say and finish the beer in one go

"we're not calling it Mary Louise" she shouts making me laugh

"well little sis would you look at the time" I say and point to a clock, her eyes follow my hand and lock on the clock

"it seems like it's your bedtime" I say and point at her

"fuck off" she says with a fake huff, she stands up and walks away 

"language young lady!" I shout after her and hear her groan. 

I laugh and throw my beer in the trash, I sigh.

should I risk going to the room Nora and I are sharing or am I looking for another place?

well I don't know any other place to crash, so I walk to the room. 

I open the door and see a complete lack of a cute brunette, guess she wandering around somewhere. 

I change my clothes and lay down inside the bed, it takes a long time before I fall asleep. 

But eventually I do, I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke's POV 

 

i woke up without lexa, which is strange because I wrapped her arms around me and made sure she had no other choice than to spoon me.

I sit up and look around "lex?" I call out 

"down here" I hear a groaned Voice say 

she raises her hand and waves it a little 

"why are you on the floor?" I ask confused 

" about an hour ago you pushed my arm away,  violently might I add. And when I tried to go to sleep again you kicked me off of the bed" she says and stands up 

"so Clark... why did you have the sudden urge to roundhouse me" she asks and stretches her probably sore back muscles 

"I don't remember doing that" I say and get off of the bed 

"you calling me a liar?" She asks with a little smile knowing exactly what my answer will be 

"yes" I say and her smile leaves her face after a second 

"no, babe. You're supposed to say I ain't calling you a thruther" she says making her voice raspier then it normally is

"am I?" I say and put on my clothes 

"yes you know it was a pretty popular scene from drake and josh" she says and pulls a shirt over her head 

"jake and drosh?" I ask and slowly make my way to the door 

"Clarke... do you want to fight?" She asks and then moves her position so she's standing on the bed now "do you want to fight?" She asks again and moves to another spot, which happens to be the entrance at the bathroom, she puts her hands on either side she then jumps up having her feet at each side of the door frame "do you want to fight?" She asks again and I finally break and start laughing

"I'm going to get breakfast" I announce and she face plants on the bed 

"you go do that, I'm just going to lie here and hope I don't get kicked again" she mumbles into the pillow 

"okay good luck with that" I say and close the door behind me 

I walk past mary Lou's room and open the door a little, before me was a beautiful sight, I present my sister balancing on the bed half on half off. Face smushed in the pillow, just the faintest hint of drool and the mother off all bed heads. 

I chuckle and shake my head closing the door and continue making my way to the kitchen 

as I enter I see Nora sitting in a stool eating a bowl of cereal 

"morning" I say making her jump and turn around 

"don't worry I'm not the griffin you're avoiding" I say with a smile the faintest hint of snakiness in my voice, that was a great fake smile I say to myself, momma lena  would be proud, I think to myself 

"I'm not avoiding Mary Louise" she says and continues eating 

"avoiding, avoid (to stay away from something or someone 

 

fine so maybe I don't want to speak to her for the moment..." Nora says her head turning to look at me 

"I don't blame you she can be a real pain in the ass" I say and make a bowl of cereal for myself 

Nora laughs a little "that's not why" she says and her smile fades away 

"Then what is?" I ask and sit next to her 

"We finally go back home in 2 days" she begins and I nod my head 

"That we are" I say and begin to eat my bowl of cereal 

"I don't know what happens after that, is she going to continue with her life like this never happened or.." she says with a sigh 

"You're scared she doesn't want to be with you after this is all over" I say and she nods her head and puts a fake smile on her face, I would've believed it if it wasn't for the tears that nearly fall out of her eyes 

"It's pathetic, right?" She asks and sniffs 

"No" I say making her look at me "it normal, shit I'm still scared lexa will run for the hills when we finally see some again" I say and grab her hand 

"Please, that girl barley knows you and is obsessed over you" she says and looks away 

"And Mary Loo's obsessed with you" I respond and she lets out a painfully sad chuckle 

"She's avoiding me" she says making me roll my eyes 

"Well you started it" I say and she frowns and looks at me. I roll me eyes again "Mary Louise has had one true girl friend in all her life, she isn't used to the chasing part of all of this, hell shes usually the one being chased, if you try talking to her you two will work it out" I say and give her hand a supportive squeeze 

"My god, I've been such a bitch" she says and let's out a shaky breath "she probably hates me" she says and the tears in her eyes start streaming down her cheeks 

"She doesn't" I say and Nora looks at me and gives me a 'really bitch' look 

"Fine, maybe she's a little annoyed by your actions, but she's not one to hold grudges, so you'll probably be fine" I say 

"Probably?" She asks 

"99%" I say with a nod 

"What about the other 1%?" She asks 

"That's if my plan backfired on me" I say with a shrug and see a hint of panic flash across her face 

"Hey, hey, I'm just joking" I say and she laughs a little 

"My god, you nearly gave me a heart attack" she says and places her hand over her heart 

"That's what you get for hurting my sister... you should be considered lucky the last person that did that ended up in a choke hold" I say and pick up my spoon again. 

"Please I could take you" she says, I pause and then look at her 

"Your lucky I'm carrying a baby, or I'd go john cena on your ass" I say and shake my head "the disrespect" I mumble softly before stuffing a spoonful of cereal in my mouth 

"Don't worry I believe you" she says and gives my shoulder a little bump, we laugh and continue eating our breakfast.


End file.
